


A Week of Sexual Hell

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [10]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Come as Lube, Costume Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Kidnapping, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Molestation, Pool Sex, Rough Kissing, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: A Seras non-con lemon I made in 2016, I felt it was too raunchy for the site and I completely forgot that I have this account to put it on.
Relationships: Seras/Skent
Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/636473
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Week of Sexual Hell

In the dead of night, the sounds of raspy breaths, the sounds of flesh being ripped off of bones and sloppy chewing emitted from the sewers of Britain, a snarling creature was feeding on the blood and flesh of rats. The creature is called Skent, a goblin-like vampire, driven to his own madness and lust for blood, porn, and sex.

But, poor Skent wasn't like this all the time. Before his current state, he was actually a handsome vampire bachelor by the name of Matthew Malore. He had a lot of riches under his name and used his endless resources to keep himself safe and hidden in luxury from the Hellsing Organization. He bought all the blood packs and whores that he needed and wanted to pleasure and sate himself with.

Bribing all the important government officials to keep himself hidden and drowning himself in every youthful sin that teenagers enjoy from the end of the first world war, he lived a life similar to a king, on the level of J. Gatsby from the great Gatsby story. However, in an unfortunate accident, he fell into a batch of experimental chemical waste which mutated his undead body to its current goblin-like state.

His once perfect 6'4 tall slim figure was now hunched over with long, skinny arms and legs, accompanied with a potbelly, his handsome features became more ape-like, with his ears elongating to those like an evil elf. His fangs, that he used that would make women drop dead on the floor are now needle-like, along with the rest of his teeth.

His hideous appearance shattered his confidence and so he fled and went into hiding into the shadows of the sewers, Matthew, now goes by the name of Skent who slowly began to lose his mind and his grip on reality. All his memories and experiences of the life of Matthew Malore, the lady killer faded away into a mindless empty void.

As of now, he resides in the remains of his old ruined manor that lies on the outskirts of the city, he feeds himself in the sewers of the city along with the swamp near the manor to feed off vermin, amphibians, and fish. With having lost most of his intelligence, over the years he now speaks in the third person and continues his life that is a complete 360 from the lavish life he uses to live and exploited.

Over the course of 3 decades of living a lonely lifestyle, Skent has developed a ravenous sexual hunger after a long deprivation of the pleasures of the flesh. He has gathered a massive collection of porn magazines and videos of gorgeous women with giant, gorgeous boobs as they strip, model and get fucked for hours on the large screen or on the magazine pages.

He masturbates every day for hours to the sight of the lustful images which caused his penis to grow exceptionally large as his powerful lust grows stronger. He also stole dozens of different female outfits that he has grown into the habit of inhaling the scent of women, as his mind became engulfed in his heated sexual fantasies, along with an obsession with big titties.

His dreams were filled with violating a woman with giant tits, no matter how shockingly large they were, to him the bigger they are, the better, harder and hungrier he gets to molest them. As a result, he watches videos of Anna Nicole Smith and grows obsessed with the one scene, where a man bends the woman over a table, rips her bra open as he grinds his pelvis against her rear while he gropes and molests her giant tits. For hours, Skent jerks off to his scene, in his own mind, he imagines the same of doing the same to a woman.

He subsequently develops a craving to claim a big boobed blonde as the type of woman to be his own ultimate fantasy maiden, but because of his mutated appearance and shattered confidence, he dares not venture out to find a woman for himself, so he keeps to the shadows, drowning himself with repetitive pornography as his lust continues to spiral out of control.

Back to the present, as Skent was devouring his third rodent of the night, when a gunshot rang out into the semi-quiet air, making his long ears twitch to the sound's direction. His hunger, slightly satisfied let his curiosity lead him to follow the source of the noise as the sounds of gunshots grew louder, he hides in the shadows and watches as a freak vampire runs past him in a state of panic. Skent remains unseen and continues to watch as the freak hides in the tunnels just as Seras Victoria runs past Skent and pursues her target.

Skent's eyes widen as he took in the most beautiful woman he had ever seen that just ran past him, just at first glance, he couldn't take his off of her. Her beautiful, pale blonde hair, he wants to pull, wondering if it feels as spiky as it looks or if it is soft. Her blue gem-like eyes that he wanted to dull with pleasure, her lean hourglass figure he could imagine quivering and withering underneath him as he pounded her. Soon, his eyes latched onto her throat and he begins to imagine what her blood must taste like, how the flesh of her throat must be soft and tender as he sank his fangs into her. His sight moves to her lips and imagined how good it must feel to kiss her and cram his tongue down his throat, along with how a blowjob from must be mind-blowing.

Skent could feel his mouth fill with venom and saliva as his cock kept getting harder and started to twitch and his hunger for the beautiful big-breasted woman grew, her giant tits straining her tight uniform, that didn't really leave much to the imagination. Her little nipples jutting out underneath the uniform and her pale flesh he just wanted to sink his fangs into, he wanted to suck on her tits and feed on them. He wanted to rub his face against them, as well as shove his cock between her cleavage and nipple fuck them as they were pillows.

His sight then lowered and widened as he saw her ass, her perfect, plump ass that he wanted to stuff his cock inside in-between her cheeks and fuck her hole in so many dirty ways, and heard the sound of their skin smacking against each other as he fucked her to his content.

His mind overwhelmed with an uncontrollable hunger for the busty woman, Skent trails after Seras blending into the shadows as she chased after the freak vampire, watching her every move as she stumbles around the damp sewer, making her clothes transparent showing her busty figure, he rubs his shaft up and down as he takes in her bouncing tits on her chest, her ass swaying from side to side as he continues to watch, he nearly snarls in annoyance as several other men, which are probably her team arrive to assist Seras. He listens to her voice, it sounds so innocent and sweet that it makes him desire her even more. He watches as she corners the freak to finish it off and as it explodes into dust it tears off the midsection of her uniform showing off her slim, pale stomach.

He could feel himself getting harder than he ever thought was possible, but begrudgingly watches and waits in the shadows as the team left through the sewer exit until only Seras remained and he launched himself at her. Slamming her into the gritty floor as he pinned her to the ground and she barely has a chance to scream for help. Skent is too strong for her in his blood and lust frenzied state and she pales further as she notices that he is actually naked and screams out frantically, but he turns her on her side and sinks his teeth into her neck as her screams echo into the empty sewer.

As he drains her slowly, he unconsciously started humping his cock against her firm butt and knead one of her buoyant tits through her uniform in his hand as she cries out in horror. Slowly her cries start to die out before she began to pitifully cry out before trying one last time to cry out for help before she finally passes out.

He removes his teeth from her neck with a sigh as he licked off the remains of her blood. Her blood running through his veins gives him superiority over her as he gives her tits a good fondling before finding out with glee that its a turn on for her, as her nipples are hard, but he grabs her when he hears the soldiers come back for Seras. He takes her to a water tunnel and they disappear into the sewer drains as the currents carry them away making it impossible for them to rescue Seras.

Along the pipes, Skent emerges from the water were Seras is still unconscious, the water tearing away the top part of her uniform leaving her glorious tits out in the open. He took her back to his ruined manor feeling her soft titties pressed against him, making him hard again as he anticipates all the fun he is going to enjoy unleashing all his perverted primitive fantasies on Seras' delectable body.

[The first night]

'Ugh~, my head. What-' Seras thought to herself as she was slowly roused from her forced sleep, she suddenly remembered with revulsion from her last moments before she was unconscious. She found herself lying on a large, quite comfortable bed in what appears to be a ruined mansion of some sort.

Her body felt weak and she felt colder than usual and the lack of blood and the top part of her uniform.

'Great, in an unknown area after being molested by a naked creature who could rip me apart at any minute. Master will be on my case for decades...' She whined internally.

She looks around, taking in her dark surroundings until she hears the recognizable sounds of a porn movie, the groans and moans lead her to a viewing room and she sees Skent, the..the thing that attacked her several hours ago is masturbating to the sight of a busty woman getting fucked on top of a table with her legs spread open wide.

She could only feel disgusted as she quickly and quietly attempts to find a way out, not noticing Skent knew she was awake the second she rose out of the bed, but she did not notice his awareness as she was fully focused on finding any way out.

She attempts to smash her way out, but remembering the scene from before ran shudders down her spine and not wanting to experience what happened in the sewers again she quietly grabs a nearby chair and prepares to slam it into the glass, but suddenly stops mid-swing when she hears a cracking sound and looks around her to find nothing, but the sounds of the porn movie not playing anymore.

"Where the hell are you, you sick son of a bitch?! Scared? Are you scared? Come out you bastard, I want to put you through hell for what you did to me in the sewers!" She snarled, cracking her knuckles, pushing away the slight stab of fear that ran through her body.

Silence enveloped the hallway with Seras on alert until she breathed a sigh of relief. He was no longer in the area.

However, a loud wail shattered the silence of the hallway and it was the creature that attacked her in the sewers and she paled even more if that was possible with the full moonlight view she saw his state of undress. She tore out of the hallway with the banshee-like wail from the attacking creature coming closer and closer.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Was the thought going through Seras mind as she ran all over the broken mansion, she managed to find a room with a hole in it but as she touched the space, she was shocked by a barrier, there were runes floating in the air where she had touched, meaning a barrier had been placed.

However, when the shock passed through her, she yelped which alerted the creature to her location and she had to move, however, he pressed her body against the door. His ragged breaths causing her to shudder as felt cold as she dared to glance at what could be mistaken as a third leg rubbing against her.

Before he could start humping against her, she managed to escape by shattering the door continuing the chase and leaving Skent alone in shock, before a loud rumbling growl welled up in his throat before it trailed off in a hiss. He tracked his prey and he wasn't going to let her leave, not until he was finished.

After another half an hour, he managed to corner her in the kitchen where she was pressed up against a wall as he dragged himself towards her shuttering form. She attempts to fight back, but he is still physically stronger than her in his state and breaks her by digging his claws into her neck and after a few tense moments, she submits to him crying and defeated.

She lifted her neck as a sign of submission and he licked the large vein at the side of her neck and bit into her flesh, his cock digging into the crotch of her skirt, staining it with her pre-cum as he groped her boobs.

He dragged her over to the table leaving open to his pleasure, Skent crawls on top of her and started to drool on her face, mostly her pink lips, before unleashing his long and massive tongue and running it up and down her face as Seras squirmed.

"Please...stop. No more..." She begged.

However, she received no answer from him as his attention was on her buoyant pale tits with pink nipples, as his hot raspy breath on her tits made her nipples hard, making her tightening her thighs to keep her mind clear as she continued to beg and plead with him to stop, but he grabs both of her tits as Seras squirms and whines a pitiful sound and that made his cock twitch.

He flipped her over and spreads her over on a nearby table with her back to him as she whines in protest, but she is submissive to him as he rips off the remains of her tattered uniform, including her underwear before he forcefully inserted himself inside of her pink snatch.

A scream ripped from her throat as his large cock ravaged her pussy, as the sickening sounds of their flesh slapping against each other echoed in her ears made her feel sick as she was fucked on the table like a bitch.

Skent licks the shell of her ear and her neck and grows hungrier for her and so he grabs her while they are still connected to each other and he moves to slams her against a large window. He has a grip on her waist as her big titties and stomach are pressed against the window as his violent thrusts made Seras cum, her juices squirting onto the window.

"Please stop! No more! People...People will see us!" Seras begged, her face twisted in embarrassment

But, Skent doesn't stop and wants to finish inside of her as her convulsing walls clenching around him and her begging was working wonders on his fat cock as a howl rips from his throat and he cums inside of her and lets her fall limply to the floor.

He watched her as her pussy twitched filled with his cum pooling out between her legs made his erect member twitch as he wanted to fuck her even more.

[The second night]

Seras is fast asleep on the comfortable bed and she was dressed in a pair of blue silk pajamas. Skent, hard and dripping, slowly crawls over to her in the bed and covers her body with his own, his pre-cum dripping from the weeping slit of his large head, leaving a pool of it on the crotch of her pajama bottoms and Seras moaned and cooed in her sleep, sighing as Skent nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Hello, Master." She whispered with a cute smile, which made his cock twitch.

Skent lifts his head to smother her mouth with his as he gives her a sloppy, disgustingly wet kiss, which she returns with vigor and moans in her sleep, believing it is her master she is kissing.

"Oh~, I have waited so long for this." She moaned as she stretched her limbs like a cat wanting him to take her.

Skent smirked evilly at that as he uses his claws to unbutton her top, but she responds and slowly stirs saying, "Wait, not so fast master. Slower, please."

Skent halts his advances and makes sure she falls back asleep, but she is soon under the guise of sleep once more.

A sadistic smile at her prone form, he quickly snaps the buttons of her top leaving her bare boobs for his pleasure and slowly descends his mouth to her cleavage to breath his hot breath on her skin, making Seras sigh and coo at the lovely feeling. She instinctively spreads her legs and he puts himself between them. He grabs her tits and tweaks her nipples making them pert and hard, making her groan out as he rests his large member weeping with pre-cum on her lower stomach and trailing down to her crotch.

"Dreams do come true." She purred, making Skent go crazy with lust.

He takes off her pants and cups her sex and slowly starts to finger her, using his pre-cum soaked from her underwear as a lube, and the other to wrap around her neck to give her a love bite deep enough to taste blood as she grinds against him. He runs his long tongue over it and enclose his mouth over her nipples and starts to suck on them.

Seras responds by arching her back in pleasure and moaning, pressing more of her boobs against Skent, he begins to finger her faster and harder, while playing with her clit, making her cry out and slowly stir.

While still believing its Alucard, she screams her out pleasure, cumming into Skent's hand but as she hears raspy breathing she calls out her master's name with caution before fully awakening and realizing it's not her master, but Skent. She screams out and frantically tries to escape his clutches only for Skent to press her against the bed and shove himself inside of her and sink his teeth into her breasts, sucking her blood.

He continues to fuck her, pounding her pussy to his desire to reach his orgasm.

"Please...no more! Stop! I-Ohh~." Seras turns her head, but Skent flips her over and shoves his cock into her asshole, taking her other virginity while grasping her puffy tits, rubbing and twisting her nipples and soon cums inside her ass, making her cunt twitch as he sucked on her neck, placing hickeys all over her neck and shoulder.

"Please, please, stop! No more! I can't-Ah~!" She shuttered out as she came from him filling her ass with his essence.

'He has so much cum...' Seras thought, feeling full

He moved his cock from her asshole, some of his cum spilling out as positioned his cock at her breasts and moved his cock inside of her cleavage and made her rub his cock with her big, marshmallow titties, much to her horror. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and made her suck on his lower head as he thrust himself inside her cleavage and then he came, holding her head still to make her taste him. Her cheeks puffed out from so much cum and after he removed his cock from her mouth she coughed out his semen, making it land on her tits.

Skent didn't like that, however, so he forced her to suck her off again, practically face-fucking her and humping her face while his balls slapped her chin all the while shoving his cock deep inside her throat, the entire length, her eyes wide as he pushed in and pulled out and after that he twitched, pulling all of himself out except the head and let the first shot of cum hit her tongue and fill her mouth, but then sheathed himself back in, her screaming around his cock, the tightness of her throat made his orgasm prolonged and with each contraction of her throat around him made more of his cum come rushing down her throat and made want to puke, but he loved every second of it, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, being proof of that.

He slowly removed his cock from those pink lips of hers as her saliva and his cum coated his cock and her breasts and he then moved to the spooning position and shoved himself up her wet twat, their sinful mixture was a good lubricant and her stimulated pussy made him slide in with ease as he fucked her relentlessly as he groped her boobs. His snarls and grunts, Seras' panting and breathless pleading along with slapping of skin against skin and the occasional loud groan from Skent saying he came and Seras being filled with more and more of his cum, her stomach had nothing but his cum inside and it made her feel sick.

She finally went unconscious when he made her face up as he masturbated to the sight of her and came all over her body, painting and staining her white with his cum and his scent.

He took her to the bathroom, molesting and sucking on her tits while he cleaned her off their coupling before he put her to bed in a pair of denim short shorts that exposed her perky ass cheeks and a small green strapless tube top.

[The third night]

It has been three days since she has arrived here in this sexual hell, and she wakes up in the clean bed and finds herself in her new outfit and she takes the chance to run out of the room. Skent finds her extremely sexual in her new clothing and chased after her from the shadows.

Soon she heard his raspy breaths, which made her run faster, but he was still on top of her, mocking her with his hissing laughter and soon she found herself without her top and then shorts.

'This bastard!' Seras snarled

She would soon experience it again, but then she found herself fully naked in front of a large vanity mirror. The faint hissing laughter and his rancid breath no longer behind her. It was gone. She walked forward and found the foyer and saw a pair of double doors. She made her way towards them and tried opening it but there was a lock.

"Damnit!" She snapped, but a loud slap and large sting sensation on her butt made her turn around and suddenly made her wish that she didn't.

Skent forces her against the door and forces her into a sloppy wet kiss as he shoves his tongue down her throat as he digs his claws into her ass, as he humps against her core.

He shoved his cock inside her, her muffled screams making his thrusts inside her faster and harder than before and soon she comes first, squeezing his cock in a vice and making him cum inside of her, cum trailing down her thighs and onto the floor, and flipping her over to fuck her against the door with her back to him and her boobs pressed against the door and her butt connected to him.

He fucked her pussy again from this angle, finger-fucking her asshole all the while and then came inside and she fell limp on the floor, her pussy raw and sore from the hard fucking he gave her. Her pussy twitching in pleasure from the rough treatment, his cum spilling out of her pussy.

Skent crammed his cum-covered cock into her mouth wanting her to suck him off. Face fucking her as she willed herself not to cry as he ravaged her throat with his cock. The taste of him engraining itself in her taste buds as his pre-cum was getting thicker and thicker as his cock twitched before he came with a harsh sigh.

He made her swallow and taste everything. He would rub his cock head on her tongue, pressing his cum into her taste buds, every blast of it, he would continue to cum and shove his cock down her throat and mouth choking her and made her swallow everything and spent the last of his seed on her face and breasts, soon she fell unconscious.

[The fourth night]

Seras woke up to find herself completely naked, Skent was nowhere in sight and she decided to make another attempt to flee the manor, but Skent was on the ceiling silently watching her sleep and followed her and then when she slightly let her guard down, he snatched her from above.

He greeted her with a sloppy kiss as he spread her pussy lips open for himself as she tried to struggle, but sheathed himself inside of her. Her back pressed against his chest and potbelly as he fucked her, slamming her upwards, reaching her womb as he fucked her to his content, making her squirm and try to get free as he did what he wanted, soon she couldn't help but cum around his cock, triggering his own orgasm in the process.

He gave her another sloppy kiss before he made her suck on his cock and balls, licking up and down his shaft and then sucking on each testicle making him come on her face as he gripped her boobs and then made her suck on his cock again, fucking her throat harshly and then came down her throat.

He flipped her over and started to suck on her tits, sucking on her nipples and then bit into her flesh sucking on her blood, tasting her blood as he fucked her pussy again once more before taking her limp form to their bed and he fell asleep in the spooning position, his cock buried deep inside. He had her tits in grip and as she thought her situation couldn't get any worse, he started to hump against her pussy and then came inside of her with a shudder and a mix between a sigh and a hiss as she could nothing but fitfully fall asleep, trying to ignore the creature soiling her insides with his cum.

[The fifth night]

Seras groans awake on the comforter and looks down and sees herself in a pink micro bikini, barely covering her nipples and clit in perspective. She could only silently groan and she looked around the room and saw she was alone. She took her chance and ran out of the room, but silently moves towards the door she found the third day, but Skent attacks her from above rubbing his massive cock against her firm butt cheeks.

His hands roughly groped her tits and shoved his tongue inside of her mouth, wrapping it around her smaller tongue and forcing her into a sloppy kiss, but she finally manages to wrestle her lips from his and was just about to kick him away from her, until he disappeared in the thin air, leaving her alone in the lounge. He was no longer in the hallway and it was just her alone, she could almost feel his weight on her and taste his rancid breath on her lips and tongue and she shuddered at what happened when she reached the front door and left the lounge to search for another way out.

She soon found the back door and found with a child-like glee that it was unlocked and she wanted to wrench it open and flee, but the door squeaks really loud and she searched around, not seeing the creature around and not wanting a repeat of what happened and so she slowly opened it until the space was big enough for her to fit through. Seras covers her boobs with one arm as she looked around. The large door led Seras into a backyard and saw the tiled floor, with a large pool and then rotted outside lounge tables and chairs, that looked like they haven't been used a long time.

She walked toward the pool and sees her reflection inside of it, she never realized how tired she actually looked, being forced to cum again and again under the hands of Skent. But, as she pondered this, a pair of claws reached up to grab her, but she was split second too late to pull away and before she was pulled headfirst into the pool with a splash. The only things that resurfaced were her tiny micro bikini bra and thong.

He pulls her to the bottom of the pool and shoves his cock into her pussy and started to fuck her butt into the floor, her breasts pressed against his face as he sucked on her nipples and making her tense around his cock and cum first and then with him cumming inside of her afterward underwater. He then brings her up to the surface and props her up to the side of the pool and laying her breasts and stomach on the edge of the pool and her perky ass up in the air as her pussy leaked out his cum into the pool water making it a tantalizing sight from him. He shoved his cock deep inside of her pussy once more and pounded her, the skin smacking against skin echoing into the air. Her walls gripping his cock as she was too worn to fight back and her pussy started to twitch again and he came inside of her, painting her walls with his cum which resulted in a low groan from Seras.

He removed his cock from her pussy and shoved himself inside of her asshole, causing her to squeal as he fucking her like a bitch in heat and gripping her tits, twisting and pulling her nipples as he fucked her ass, which gripped him like a vice, it would suck him back in every time he pulled out to thrust back in as her pussy was twitching and spilling out more of his seed into the pool. Soon he reached his peak and came inside her ass, working more of his cum inside of her until it reached her stomach until she finally went unconscious.

[The sixth night]

Seras woke up once again on the bedspread and sees Skent approaching her, she instinctively covered her body with her arms and hands and that just made him tackle her and pin her to the bed, he pulled out ties behind his back and tied her arms above her head.

He wrenched her legs open in 'V' position and shoved his cock inside of her, thrusting inside her snatch with wild abandon as she bit into her lower lip to hold back her pleasure as he never relented in his pursuit to reach his own pleasure, she could feel her mind leaving her, all she wanted to tell him was for him to let her go, but every time she tried nothing, but moans would spill out of her mouth and so she kept her mouth shut, looking away from him, but soon he hit a very pleasureful spot for her, which caused her to gasp.

He smirked sadistically and fully pulled himself out and then thrust himself back inside, pounding her relentlessly, causing her to scream and quiver underneath him, his thrusts were hard and fast and they were unrelenting, her pussy leaking a puddle of her juices below her, slicking his cock making him go faster as she already came several times, her walls surrounding him were sucking him inside and she could feel her womb opening for him, and she wanted it to stop. Skent felt his balls tightening as they slapped against her firm butt cheeks and he grabbed her thighs pulling her closer to him and then came inside of her, his head punching the entrance of her womb swallowing everything, making her head go blank as she came as well, her hard clit twitching throughout her orgasm.

Soon he slowly pulled out of her and flipped her over on her stomach, as he positioned his cock and then shoved it up her ass, squirting some of his cum out of her pussy as he did so and made her grab the headboard, lacing his fingers with her to make sure she stayed there as he worked his way inside, dragging himself out and forcing himself in and she bit the headboard to keep from scream out, her body was so sensitive, her nerves were on fire and she thought she might die, truly die from cumming endlessly at the hands of whoever he was, no matter even if he had the biggest cock on the planet and knew how to use it.

He soon felt himself cum, thrusting his still spasming cock inside, her cum reaching her stomach and then after finishing, he removed his cock from inside of her ass with a pop and then flipped her on her back and went about shoving his cock inside her cleavage and made her use her boobs to rub him off and made her suck and lick his cum-covered cock head and as he smeared his pre-cum all over her tongue and lips and soon he came, painting her face white with his cum and he rubbed his cock against her face. He made her clean off his cock, licking and sucking the thick shaft and large testicles. He shoved his cock once more down her throat, making her deep throat him until he came with a low groan, swallowing everything he had to give. He could feel the slight bump in her stomach from all the cum he poured into her body.

'Soon...' He thought as slowly removed his shaft from her full lips.

He moved her into the doggy position until she finally went unconscious from the mind-numbing orgasms.

[The seventh night]

Skent moves towards the prone Seras, only to have her wake up and see that her tits have somehow become four times their usual size, making Skent's eyes go wide and the final thought that came to his mind was, 'Big..breasts...' And that was the clincher for Skent.

He growled in his lustful state and tackles her on top of the bed.

"P-please, let me go! No more!"

But, Skent no longer retained the ability to listen anymore, and he started to suck on her titties grabbing them in a vice-like grip.

Skent sucked on her tits, finding out she now had breast milk, he started to rub his cock between her pussy lips already moist from him sucking on her sensitive tits, drinking her breast milk. He shoves his hard cock inside of her pussy, ravaging her cunt with hard thrusts, reaching deeper and deeper inside of her as she squirmed from underneath him. His breaths grew more ragged and she could feel her pussy tightening around his cock, thrusting sloppier and faster than before signaling that he was going to cum.

He came with a hoarse yell and bites into her breasts, riding out his orgasm, his seed spilling her core with an unhindered low moan from Seras. She just stopped fighting, it wasn't worth the effort, he wouldn't listen to her pleas no matter what she said, she decided to give in and let him do what he wanted.

He flipped her over and fucks her in the ass in the doggy position, never once letting go of her tits, stroking her nipples, twisting and pulling them to his content, spilling out her breast milk between his fingers. He cums inside of her as she moans and groans out her orgasm, rocking her body. as he flips her over and fucks her the missionary position, sucking on her tits in the meantime, biting them and drinking her blood making her pussy twitch around him, before cumming as well. She begs for him to stop, but he slams his mouth on hers sucking on her tongue and arched her back, pressing her tits against his face as he left bite marks on every inch of her boobs and on her nipples.

Skent flips her over on her back once more and fucks her the missionary position while sucking on her nipples and then biting her collarbone, drinking her blood making her pussy tighten around him, cumming around him. He slams his mouth on hers sucking on her tongue, letting her taste her own breast milk and blood as she is swallowed by the pleasure, arching her back, pressing her tits against his face as he left bite marks on every inch of her boobs and stomach.

Lapping up the drops of blood that would appear when he created them and then switched another position where he lifted her leg to his shoulder and fucked her harder reaching more than her womb, where he punched his cock inside, which made her wail in pleasure and drove him even further off the deep end. He fucked her constantly, making her scream and squirm in their haze. As he continued to suck on her tits, they were finally growing back to normal, but he either didn't notice or care at that point as he kept sucking on them until she had no more milk. He came one last time with her, filling her pussy and womb to the brim with his cum and then he fell backward with a sigh, his cock still spraying his cum, which coated her body as he dissolved into dust and viscera.

Seras breathed slowly and deeply and after her undead, pulsing heart steadied she moved her sensitive body upwards and shuddered as his cum spilled out of her pussy and she saw the remains of Skent. Her first thought was to immediately leave and she thought she would feel happy that her rapist for a week was finally dead, but she felt strangely empty. She got up and nearly walked out of the room and washed her body clean of him, although his scent still wouldn't disappear and wouldn't for a few months, she would have to live with it for now.

She didn't have any words to say about the creature who violated her repeatedly, she just felt numb about it.

She stepped out of the shower and saw from the corner of her eye, it was a dark shadow, she wrapped a towel around her body and went after it, considering the shadow was fast, but Seras was no slouch and kept up with the specter, she could tell the shadow was a man, considering the masculine form and was quite tall. She turned several corners and walked down a hallway before she came upon a large self-portrait.

The portrait was of Matthew Malore, the famous bachelor who the prime example of what a man was from both human and vampire standards at the end of World War I, who suddenly went missing, his money was stolen from all the banks in the area, causing a depression in the stocks, putting the world's stock in jeopardy.

'This is Malore Manor?!' She looked around, but soon her world went black with a firm hit at the back of her neck.

Seras then fell unconscious into the glowing, transparent arms of Matthew Malore. A very handsome man, tall, slim but strong figure at the height of 6'4", pale skin, hazel eyes, full lips, sharp nose and with black slick hair that fell to his shoulders in a low ponytail, wearing a black tailored suit.

He sighed at the beautiful girl in his arms. In the past, he would have kept her at his side as soon as he laid his eyes on her, he maybe would have taken him as a wife, but because of that stupid fall into a chemical vat, and in his madness he forced himself on her person and even impregnated her in that state.

Matthew wanted to bash his head into the wall, he felt disgusted with his behavior, even if he was out of his mind, getting off to porn of all things, regardless of they were all home videos of doing the deed with consenting women but still it was the thought that counted.

He placed her back in the bedroom and dressed her in a simple pair of jeans, a black shirt, and shoes. He pressed his hand to her stomach and grimaced seeing his madness-induced creation and grimaced. He let his hand past through her stomach and reduced most of the damage. Hopefully, she could go through the pain, one last time before he kissed her lips, running his fingers through her hair. He whispered he was sorry before fading from the mortal plane as Seras roused awake.

She barely caught a glimpse of his disappearing form before she fully snapped awake. She shook her head and look at her surroundings, she wasn't in the hallway anymore, finding her in normal clothes. Seras was no longer tied to Skent, she was free and she didn't take any chances and fled from the ruined manor and went back to the Hellsing Organization

~One Year Later~

Seras woke up in the beginning of the night to a sharp scent that originated from inside her coffin and felt around for the button to open her coffin and she found her inner thighs to be cold and wet, covered in a foul liquid. When she sat up, she thought that her chest felt much heavier for some reason, until she nearly screamed in frustration at seeing her breasts four times bigger than they were yesterday.

However, she looked in every direction, looking for Skent, but didn't find the creature anywhere, which caused her to breathe a sigh of relief, that she soon took back when she heard something fall and break from her bathroom along with the sound of soft snarling.

She gulped before she steeled her nerves and stood up, shifting her weight and holding her big titties with one arm and made her way to the bathroom and saw three gremlin-like, gray-skinned babies on the floor, the scent of the foul-smelling liquid as they looked up at her and one of them said to her paling face, "Mommy..." In a semi-raspy voice.

Seras fell to the floor as the deformed triplets sprung upon her prone form on the floor, slamming her back against the door, closing it in the process. They tore off her clothes and two of them attacked her breasts, while the other sniffed and started to lick her pussy through her underwear before the third one tore off her panties and started to lick her slit.

Her breasts started to leak breast milk and the two of them started to feed on them, sucking tits, tasting her milk as the third one sucked on her lower lips. She wanted to push them away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it along with them being her own children, she let them do what they wanted, just what their 'father' did and she finally passed out along with the children circling around her on the tile floor after they sucked on her blood and breast milk.

A glow surrounded the three children surrounding Seras, their skin was no longer gray and it was now a healthy pale, the babies were no longer babies, they now looked like toddlers, having aged a few years. They no longer looked like mini-Skents, they now looked like children sired from Matthew and Seras. All of the triplets were boys, one boy had his black hair, the other had her blonde locks and the third child had hazel locks.

Several hours later, Seras woke up in the bathroom and saw the prone, sleeping forms of three little boys and what shocked her was that she felt a connection with all of them.

'So, they're my children, huh? They looked like smaller versions of the creature who raped me when I first saw them.'

Seras groaned as she tried to push back the inconceivable headache, that was sure to come along with the teasing of Alucard and the guards. The guards, she could deal with and she could make them fear her with a simple punch to a wall causing spider cracks, but her master would never let her hear the end of it. Considering that she was a constant form of amusement for him, after all.

The children, the little toddlers shuffled awake as Seras pressed herself against the door waiting. They rubbed their eyes and looked at her, but instead of attacking her as she expected, they started to cry.

Apparently, they could remember their first moments and mentally had images wash over her and she could hear how they stuttered out, 'sorry' and other sad noises and whines causing her heart to melt.

She gathered all of them in her arms and allowed them to cry until they calmed down, rubbing their heads against her now normal breasts and she took them with her to her coffin, where they curled up around her body and as the coffin lid, slid into place, she thought, 'I'll explain the story to Integra when the next night comes around. I hope Walter can help me first.' Before falling asleep.

~Next Night~

"So...what you are telling me is that the children hiding behind your legs are the result of your 'incident' last year, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Seras nodded

"It appears that you are in quite a conundrum, Seras. What are you going to tell, Alucard?"

A mortified blush lit up her face all the way down to her neck as she tugged at her collar. However, a small tug of her stocking made her look down and saw one of her children, who she aptly named Michael, because of his dark hair. The second one was named Wally, shorten for Walter who had blond hair and the last one with hazel hair was named Jack.

They all clung to her, hiding behind her legs, staring at what they dubbed who was 'the scary lady with glasses.'

"What's wrong, Michael?" He pointed towards the door and said, "Daddy."

Seras tensed her body and the door opened and a man entered, who was a tall, well-dressed man that was ironically the same as the self-portrait in the mansion she was trapped in for an entire week.

"Sir Hellsing, Mr. Walter...Seras." He finished off lightly

Seras, however, was frozen stiff, Integra's glasses nearly slid off her face in shock, and Walter finished putting his gloves on, tightening them around his wrists.

He puts his hands up in a placating manner and said, "My name is Matthew Malore and I have something that needs to be brought to your attention."


End file.
